


peeping tom

by zimcel



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Goblins, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV First Person, Shame, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimcel/pseuds/zimcel
Summary: zim follows a couple home. he doesn't want to admit his sexual feelings for humans... but he can't hide them.





	peeping tom

**Author's Note:**

> first invader zim fic! i will do more zim focused stuff in the future. leave kudos and comments if you like it.

i jolt awake from a microsleep on the couch. it's purple and dreary in here. it must be night time. i feel funny. the loneliness is getting to me... i stand up, straighten my antennae, and ponder how to resolve this disgusting emotion. gir waddles up to me and i kick him across the room. for once gir says nothing. i return to my frequent thought patterns about humans, for help with this "loneliness" problem. could i bring one home? take one apart to study without capture? could i... oh no... zim, that's disgusting! i shudder. deviancy. i would simply find company. normal company. i put my false hair and contacts on and step outdoors into the night. something is compelling me.

i don't know where i'm going. it had been many irk rotations since i had met someone of my own species. i watch for movement. where are the humans? i tell myself that i don't want to do anything. i just want to see one. and that will make me feel better. to remember that i'm not the only one here. that at the very least, piggies live here too. but deep down i know that i may not be able to stop myself from more adventure.

the first human animal i see is the one i will have. i need THAT thing! maybe i doesn't have to threaten this thing at all to get what i want... my footsteps don't make a sound as i tail it from a block or two away. it is wearing a coat and hurriedly walking. back to its nest i assume. this will be too easy. my size makes me perfect for windows, crannies, pet doors… i pause. another one just joined it. curses... two are much more powerful than one... but i can hold my own in a fight against flesh bags… don't stop now...

they arrive at their nest. it is quiet and cold. i only sense the humming of my pak. they enter. i scramble across the street, hide in a bush, and search for an entrance. there! an open window! i scurry up a nearby tree. it's a dangerous jump... but i have fallen before... i need only not to scream... i leap. i nearly miss and my head slams into the window. THE PAIN! THE PAIN! but crawl inside in a silent daze.

i feel proud. i am ready to secure company. all i need to do is evade capture! i scan the area. there is a chamber with uniforms in it. PERFECT! i step inside and close the partition. i have a perfect vantage point into these quarters. entirely suitable. i suddenly hear the humans approaching. it's time to see what they do when they think no one is watching!

they enter the room, chattering in english. i am observing their bodies and not translating anything. they remove their coats and express affection. the human "kiss" ensues. irkens lick instead. i had only seen this in pictures. i don't even want to think about what would happen if they did more than that... oh no! was it possible that they could be courting? now? did their kisses precede INTERCOURSE? all of a sudden i don't feel so good... i didn't prepare for this... all i wanted was to observe one of them...

just as i feared, they begin to disrobe. humans looked all LUMPY underneath, spilling out of their clothes! not sleek and aerodynamic, like us. disgusting creatures! i watch. their genitals don't look too strange... to my surprise... and their faces look irken if you squint... i am stuck watching... i cannot escape… my eyes widen. i must document this. the taller positions itself over the shorter. it grabs at its genitals and begins to pull. ah, self pleasure, that action forbidden to proud irkens. i am so lucky to have evolved past dirty sex...

some slime is spread, and the shorter presents itself to the taller. a human undercarriage, how revolting. hesitantly, i imagine that i am also in the room. what would they do with zim? did i attract humans? did... humans attract me...? it absolutely couldn't be. now something is beginning to bother me... i feel a twinge of... something. warmth? but I just repaired my temperature controls! it hit me. it is happening, the taller is breeding the shorter. my spooch starts pounding. it is so... disgusting... i am becoming warmer still...

the SOUNDS begin. of course it is similar to an irken PAIN sound more than anything but... i feel queasy. i sense my external genitals beginning to emerge the more I hear the sounds like a brain zap... and i am mortified... i must escape! I have no choice! quick, while they're distracted! i open the partition quietly... sidle across the wall to the window, and then i realize...

i cannot reach the window without activating my pak... i am too short...

i am safely out of the line of their filthy animal eyes... beside the bed... but the sound keeps tormenting me… it is louder now... my tentacle continues to slide out. i feel my face turning darker as the heat reaches it... there was no going back now... the moans excite me. i can't help it anymore. i sit and put my hand under my tunic feeling for my tentacle. i rub rapidly over my clothes, ensuring i can end this now and it won't expand. but it has the opposite effect. i squeak. and they hear me. i freeze.

the humans shoot up and look around. i dive under the bed. "is there a goddamn rat in here?" one of them asks.

“we don't have rats... what do you think this is?” the other one says. i am disappointed. i wanted it to progress. is the breeding going to end already? still so... aroused...

“whatever it is, it's not going to climb on the bed,” one says, playfully. they chuckle. the sex continues. i hear and see the bedsprings above me. a much safer position now... a much closer position... i remove my tentacle from my pants and i pull slowly up and down, fumbling awkwardly... this was something i was NEVER supposed to do... such a bad, bad, bad soldier... so horrific of me... my eyes screw shut in abject shame... i'm shaking in pleasure the faster I go...

i must be quiet... I cannot make another sound... but it's too difficult... I moan... I cannot... stay silent... I can feel myself becoming slick with slime and my head is lolling backwards... zim is sooo bad... what he's doing is sooo wrong... what would the tallest think of me... what would the humans think if they saw me... all of these thoughts blind me with sexual electricity. i hear rustling and searching after my moan but i don't care. one of my contacts even falls out because of the vigor of my thrusts into my hand. but i can't pay any attention...

in an instant my leg is grabbed and i'm hanging UPSIDE DOWN! NOT NOW!

i scream. my genitals are exposed and so is one of my eyes. the human who grabbed me screams too and drops me. my head hits the floor. THE PAIN! AGAIN! but i scuttle out the window and fall into the lawn, my body crunching on the ground. my pak immediately responds by sprouting legs and carrying me. they are calling the police! i know it!

my body is shaking in failed pleasure, my genitals still unsheathed as i make it to my door, semi-conscious... it is too late for anyone to see me... i try to stuff it back inside manually... but it's not working... i make it inside. "gir..." i wheeze... "scramble the police signal…” i drop on the couch. i had to finish. my mind desperately searches for things to finish to...

"i called the police!" gir screeches. he smiles. "NO GIR!" I scream at the top of my spooch. that's it. that reminds me. i shamefully hump the couch arm thinking about that time when gir malfunctioned and i felt so powerless against the wall with all of those robot arms against me... i liked being handled roughly... WAIT! BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE GIR... YUCK!

it works anyway. I cum and holler in pleasure involuntarily as fluid leaks out of me. my genitals retract quickly. 

a knock at the door. “police open up."

gir answers the door. i barely know what's going on in the aftermath of my masturbation. “how did your dog open the door?” one policeman asks.

"please don't arrest me." i mutter.

“arrest you? teenage boys make prank calls to us all the time. it's not funny but we can't do anything about that!”

“uh huh…" i say. i'm much older than that.

“just wanted to let you know there's a monster on the loose... he ran this way. call us again if you see anything," he finishes.

“and do something about your eye...” another remarks. they leave.

i collapse on the ground in exhaustion. that's enough "company". i don't want "company" ever again...


End file.
